


I’ll stay with you

by MintyRikus



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: And I mean super short, Clingy Sora, Comforting, Late night talks, M/M, Riku is a Vampire, but cute, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyRikus/pseuds/MintyRikus
Summary: It’s late at night and Sora doesn’t want Riku to leave him. Why on Earth would the ‘Vampire Slayer’  want a Vampire to stay with him?
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Sora/Riku (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 26





	I’ll stay with you

**Author's Note:**

> I am BACK! ✨  
> I started fic writing again because it helps me express my moods easily and I get to write fluffy Sorikus. This is mainly for fun and to mess around, but I decided to post since, hey, someone out there might enjoy them. SO I hope you do and let me know what you think!! 💞

“And why do you want me to stay exactly?” 

Riku was sat on the bed, a grin on his face and a glint in his eyes. His ivory teeth rested on his lips. He was framed by the moonlight from the open window, and his deathly pale skin seemed more alive in the warm light of Sora’s room. The brunette who pleaded him to stay was pacing around the room, trying to think of anything to keep the conversation going. 

“Because.” Sora replied simply, quick to move onto another subject. 

Which wasn’t the answer Riku wanted, and he tilted his head in curiosity. “Because I’m so charming? Irresistible?” 

“You wish.”

“Then what?” 

Hesitating at first, but ultimately giving up, Sora went to sit beside the silveret. The boy was never one for hiding things. He looked down at his hands, picking away at the tips of his fingertips. It was clear that something was troubling him, but Riku wasn’t sure what. He moved closer to him to prove that he was there to listen, despite their obvious differences.

“Because,” Sora’s voice was quiet now, small and timid. “You’re the only person I’ve been talking to lately. If you left, well— it would be dark, and lonely, and too quiet.” 

Riku hummed at that, and Sora continued, pink blush drifting across his cheeks. “The darkness makes me feel alone. When you’re here, I feel better. If that’s okay. You don’t have to stay.” 

Riku wondered why on Earth the ‘Vampire Slayer’ would want a Vampire to stay with him. Surely he hadn’t fallen as easily as he did for him? But he knew that feeling of being alone, surrounded by darkness, deprived of affection and touch and love.

So, the taller male lifted a hand to cup Sora’s cheek, brushing his thumb against the smooth skin. His aquamarine eyes looked upon him softly and his voice was calming. “I’ll stay, Sora. I’ll stay as long as you like.” 

Something bubbled up inside of the brunet, causing a flicker of pain in his expression. In one quick movement, he grabbed Riku’s other hand and kept it in his own. “You have to promise. I can’t— I don’t want to be alone, Riku.” 

Riku gave a fond chuckle, all of his evil-plotting-vampire facade dropping in an instant. Sora had that effect on him sometimes. He was too cute and genuine to keep toying around with— when he gave him himself, it was only right for Riku to do the same. He gave a little ‘shh’, and brought Sora into his arms. To think that Riku even wanted to leave in the first place was bizarre— he would have only left to let the brunette get some sleep. Speaking of sleep, it seemed that the night was drawing on the boy, and Riku wanted him to rest up. 

He adjusted himself so that he lay with Sora cuddled up beside him, head nuzzled under his chin. For a long while, they stayed like that, Riku peppering the brunet with forehead kisses and reminding him that he was still here— in Sora’s little bedroom. He wouldn’t go anywhere. Riku would never leave if he had the choice. Being with Sora made him feel more alive than ever. 

He promised that he would stay. 

Sora shuffled, and Riku stroked his side. They both didn’t remember falling to sleep. 

When Riku opened his eyes again, he saw daylight begin to break through the clouds. The baby blue clouds were lined in gold, and the silhouettes of birds made it look almost like a painting. A little sound brought his attention to the boy beside him. 

“Awake, my love?” He whispered through a smile.

Sora rubbed his eyes and gave a confused giggle. His words were mumbled. “Your love? Since when did you call me that?” 

The two had only ever been hunting in graveyards together, or teasing each other to no end. Though things didn’t seem as intimate as they were tonight, it was clear that feelings were mutual. The late night flirting and the slight touching where their noses brushed against each other was enough to say. 

This night made things real. 

“Since now. You’re mine,” Riku smirked, and Sora blushed, hiding it in the silveret’s long silky hair. The vampire raised a hand as if reciting something.

“‘I don’t make the rules.’ Or whatever you humans say.” 

That earned him a laugh. “Riku, you dork.” 

“I heard that dorks get kisses.” 

“Really? And where’d you hear that?” Sora had shifted himself up now, propping his chin on his hand. His mouth was curled into a smug smile. Riku nabbed his chin with his hand and broke their distance. He was careful not to hurt the brunette with his fangs (which had been difficult at first, giving he was so adorable, but now he did it with ease). His touch was soft, his lips doing the speaking for him. Sora’s eyes fluttered closed contently. 

“Riku,” The boy whispered to him sometime later, when they had retreated back to resting up. He drew circles on the vampire’s chest gently. “Thanks for staying with me.”

“I’ll stay with you forever, Sora.”

**Author's Note:**

> SO SAPPY but hehe they’re so cute anyways,,
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Pls let me know what you think! Should I post more? I’m thinking of doing a collaborative fic sometime with someone but I don’t know who would yet hehe. That would be fun. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! ✨☁️


End file.
